


Happiest

by Multifiiction



Category: John Wick (Movies), X reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You make Santino the happiest man by telling him about your long-awaited pregnancy.
Relationships: Santino D'Antonio/Original Female Character(s), Santino D'Antonio/Reader, Santino D'Antonio/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Happiest

You knew what you were in for from the moment your eyes met his. You knew what kind of man he was. Or so you thought.

You expected a short summer fling, but instead, you have fallen in love.

Santino was the type of man who would take you on dates and then drive you hope, he’d make sure you reach your front door before he drives off.

Santino was the type of man who would consider your feelings before he did or said something. He was maybe a bit too careful.

Santino was the type of man who would be scared to fall in love. But once he realized that he was in love with you, he knew, everything would be alright.

He proposed to you after a year of dating, and as cliché, as it sounds, he was perfect. The perfect man, the perfect boyfriend to lean on, to go to when you needed him, the perfect lover.

One would argue that his position and dangerous lifestyle would be a problem, but he proved everyone wrong.

He could be the perfect husband and mafia boss at the same time.

And now, for his birthday, you will give him the greatest gift a wife could.

You found out exactly two weeks ago about your pregnancy.

There wasn’t really much signs to it, you went on a regular check-up to the doctor’s and from your blood results, and he told you the news.

You wanted to run to your husband and tell him the great news, immediately, but you decided against it.

Santino and you have been trying for a baby for the last two years, after being married for one year, you decided to stop with the protection and let nature do its job, but nature was rather disappointing, it took its time, but now, you were the happiest.

You were a bit afraid that Santino will notice, as he often said.

“You are glowing, Bella! Any reason for it?” you thought he might get suspicious, but you managed to keep your little secret.

And tonight, you’ll finally tell him. All the anticipation, patience will be worth it.

Even though it was his birthday, and usually that meant that you had to plan it for him, this time, he was the one to plan things. He said he wanted to go to that new restaurant that opened, of course, it was a rather expensive and fancy place, but that was his taste.

So, he reserved a table.

It really messed up your plans, you just wanted to stay home, you’d cook something and you could celebrate it together, alone.

But you had to admit that the food was magnificent and so was the restaurant itself. The waiter was really kind and offered the two of you a bottle of champagne as a gift.

You had to tell the waiter that you won’t drink alcohol, while your husband was in the restroom. Thankfully the waiter was polite, didn’t ask questions and went along with it.

At the end of the dinner, you thought that Santino would ask for the car so the two of you could go home and spend some quality time together, and you could finally share the news with him.

But he had a different idea, of course, he did.

Your lovely husband wished to go to the one place a pregnant woman certainly shouldn’t, he wanted to play poker, just like he used to. During your times of dating, he often took you to play poker. You could either play or watch, it was up to you. He called you his lucky charm, and whenever you were with him, he always won.

But now, you didn’t want that, the idea of a room filled with smoke and the smell of alcohol made your stomach turn.

When Santino noticed just how displeased you were, he stopped and looked at you. He wasn’t angry, he was just concerned. But since it was his day, and he wanted to play, he’d do anything to convince you.

“Y/N, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything.” he looked so concerned his eyes filled with love.

“I-I just want us to be alone, to celebrate your day together, not it a room filled with men.”

“It’s a great memory of mine, whenever I took you to play, you always liked it.”

“Well, I don’t like it now.” you knew you sounded like a brat, but you just knew that if you let him take you there, one, you’d throw up from the smell and two, it won’t do good for your health or for the baby’s health.

“Why? You used to…” he didn’t finish his sentence when he saw your eyes wandering around the street, you looked nervous. “Do you want to tell me something? Do you…want to…divorce? I know I have been working a lot lately, but I know we love each other. You can’t leave me, I’d die without you, Bella.” he suddenly starting speaking fast, and he mixed some Italian in it too. You had to grab his shoulders, look him in the eyes and tell his straight, so he would calm down.

“I’m pregnant.” he stopped, completely frozen. “I found out two weeks ago during a check-up. I wanted to go home, so I could give you this, while we are alone.” you pulled a small box out of your purse and handed it to him.

Santino did froze in one place, but he moved to get the box and opened it. In it was a pacifier, with a small note attached to it. He took it out and read the text aloud.

“To the #1 Dad in the World.” he looked from the note at you, your eyes were watering, you couldn’t read his expression, sure he wanted children, but what if the timing was wrong?

“Bella.” is what you heard before he hugged you close to his chest, your arms moving to hold him. “I love you so much, both of you. You just made me the happiest man alive! I’m going to be a father!!!” although you couldn’t see his face, you could hear the smile and happiness in his voice.

“We love you too.” he pulled back and kissed you, then he looked at the pacifier in his hand.

“We have to go home and celebrate! You can’t go into a room that’s filled with smoke!” he smiled, that rare smile of his, that genuine happy smile, you were the only one to see it, he only smiled like that twice, when you agreed to be his bride and at your wedding.

At that moment you truly believed that you made him the happiest ever. You couldn’t wait to see his face once he’s holding your child.

But for the rest of the evening, the two of you finally went home and enjoyed a big slice of his favorite cake.


End file.
